Ann Portrait
This character/place belongs to CalwenAurellen. Do not change without my permission. You are allowed to repair spelling or typographic faults. Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow. Star Gate belongs to Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer. Feel free to create fan art and add it on this page. You need to write your name under the picture. ---- Ann Portrait or Annie by her friends is a fairy of Legends and leader of group of Earth fairies called Gatix. She comes from planet Lantea. Personality Annie is optimistic and happy girl and loves stories and legends. She allways believe in happy end as in her beloved fairytales. She loves dreaming about her stories and loves to see herself as main character. Due to her day dreaming, she usually have head in the clouds and needs to bring her back to present by her friends. Ann also has a fear of accidents and bummers. Short Bio Ann was born on Lantea, but due to accident with Replicators on Atlantis, her parets put her into stasis and had to send her in starship into space. Her starship found Earth and awake her. She was found by girl Jane Victory and became friends. Now, she lives with her adoptive older sister on Earth and started work in shop with fashion. She, Jane and Kate started their team Gatix when their discovered that they are fairies. Curiosities * Favorite Food: Christmas Turkey * Favorite Color: black and white * Hobbies: Fashion, Dancing, Chatting * Loves: Fashion, goes on missions, Spying * Hates: Selfish people, dirty clothes, Apophis * Favorite Music: Rock and Pop, Electro * Favorite Subjects: Transfiguration * Favorite Spell: '''Happy end * '''Catchphrase: "It will be all right." * Favourite holiday: '''New Year celebration * '''Favourite transformation: Believix Appearance Annie has dark golden wavy hair and often wear headband. She has brown eyes and pale skin. Ann do not wears make-up and she hate it. She is quite tall, making her tallest of all Gatix. Annie likes elegant, good looking clothers and loves wearing jewellery, usually has two or five pieces. She often wears mini dresses or top and mini skirt, even in winter. She prefers heels shoes. Transformation clothes comes later Relationships Jane Victory - best friend, she found Ann on field behind her house. They became best friends. Kate Calter - Kate was friend of Jane and was introduced by her. Both loves fashion and spent a lots of time talking about it. Rose Hammond - Rose as empath is good with everyone, they quickly became friends. Mia Simons - As Mia is most mature of them, they had hard beginning together. She did not like her mature personality and Mia hate her day dreaming. Now, they are not best friends, but they did not mind each other. Isabella Brown - Ann met her in public pool, where she goes swim sometimes. They often goes together on disco. gen. Hammond - their commander. She surprisingly likes him from very beginning, sees him as a wise king form fairytails. Jack O'neil - Ann did not like him in the beginning, because of his ironic jokes, but later start to respect him. Samantha Carter - she has tend to advising her about fashion, saying her, what Sam should wear. Anne sees her as very modest woman without sense of fashion. Althow Ann did not wanted to her feel bad. On the other side, Samantha did not like her because of this. But when they have a talk, they forgot that and became friends Daniel Jackson - she likes him from beginning, he giving her hope, that she will finds her parents again. Teal'c - as being Goauld, she was last who start believe him. Ann talked with him with despect and even when they became friends, she has tend to make jokes on him. Vala Mal Doran - both has love for fashion and modern things, they became easily friends. Powers and abillities Ann became fairy of Legends, which can be described as a power to calls beings, events or things form legends, mythology and fairytails and use them for fight. If she wanted use power of mythical entity, she needs to call name of that entity in attack, otherwise it will not work. Annie usually use Greek or Egyptian mythology or fairytales. She has also unique abillity to see past things as power bonded to legends. She can sense past of place or a being through his memory. As being from race of Alterans, she can control their technology as she wishes. Ann also has natural abillity to ascent into higher energy being as all Alterans can, giving her unlimited power over energy and life force, but she did not develop this skill now. List of Ann's spells Bonded beings Spera Spera is pixie of faith, hope and belief making her able to give new hope, or making enemy lost it. Ann bonded with her, when Spera was injured by human. She heals her and bonded with her. Spera giving Ann hope, that she will find her family. She is able to make people believe her, giving or removing hope in them or even help them to make it real. Artemia Artemia is Earth selkie of Pacific Ocean selkie village with abillity over water animals. She can talk with them and control their mind (but is not able to use their abillities). She bonded with Ann, when she was injured by Replicators when protecting her village. Artemia is also sister of Phylla, main selkie of Earth. Same as Ann, she loves fairytails and are very close. Trivia * in very beginning, she supposed to be fairy of Life * she shares some similarities with Bloom from Winx Club: both are leaders of their groups, both are most powerfull in their teams, both lost their parenst and grown up on Earth * her powers are simillar to the Legendarium. ---- Category:Fairies Category:Gatix